Deadpool
Wade Wilson is the Merc with the Mouth (who did it with your Mom)! He's loony, he's toony, and he's actually pretty goony! Deadpool is insane, and a highly proficient hand to hand and gun to hand and gun to gun fighter who thinks life is a comic book being played out in an electronic forum somehow. Extremely short attention spanned, he claims he can read things on your Wiki. Background This backstory is a mess: some of it could even be true; Wade himself doesn't know, at the very least. What is the real story? Evidence doesn't exist to truly chase that down, and he'll remain in suspense. Deadpool was born, clearly at some point, but even the truth of what he was named is hard to pin down. Whether or not he is actually Wade Wilson as a child is unlikely: that's an identity he took over much later in life (stolen from the real Wade Wilson), but he's occupied it for long enough that he's convinced himself about it (most of the time). The loose truth is he was born in Canada, with a rough upbringing. His parents still live, but he doesn't remember them. He spent time in the military, and drifted to the U.S. Military over time, and was moved to Special Forces. There were problems with his level of violence, and he dropped out of it. He spent time in other mercenary camps, including the yakuza. That didn't last of course. He was diagnosed with ALL of the inoperable cancers, and signed up for questionable experimental help, through the Weapon X program, which was interested in his extensive skill-set of murder-hobo. Later, another group took him over for testing and prodding in Canada. During all of these procedures (and immense torture and experimentation), Wade was disfigured fully, obtained his superhuman set of physical attributes (in particular the healing factor). He was already fairly unstable, and this also tossed him directly off the insanity cliff. This is also about the time that he forgot whether or not he actually is Wade or not, and his backstory. His escape, and return to the mercenary circle was only loosely connected to his past history, if at all, as Deadpool became very well known, compared to the secrecy of the past. All of those old skills and connections would serve the mercenary very well, though, applied in new ways. Personality Deadpool is a whole lot of energetic self-entertaining crazy in a 6'2" meat wrapper. He enjoys violence, weapons and fast cars and so on just as much as the next mercenary, but also has a soft fuzzy heart that loves unicorns, tie-dye, hand jobs, and inane pop culture references. But mostly, he is driven to things that draw his attention and entertain him, without too much self reflection. Wade is as clever as he can hold focus to be, mercurial when he needs to be stable, and generally impossible to work with without a ton of patience. He is a true anti-hero, and while he can be heroic, it is almost always for some reason that benefits him in some way (even if it's that he's in the mood to feel heroic, or steal the thunder of another hero). He can always be counted on to attempt to buddy around and make light of situations, and has a very good ability to cast off serious thoughts with grade-A distractions. This can make him seem exceptionally shallow: looking too deeply isn't something he's comfortable doing, and is best avoided. Looking too deep ends up with obsessions, anger, self loathing, and loss. PASS! Logs NPC'ed Logs *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. Player Logs First Player *2012-08-05 - Deadpool Hits The Wall - Deadpool wants to join the Thunderbolts. Amanda Waller had better have her medication ready. *2012-08-25 - Tacos and Lasers - A SHIELD Strike goes awry when the assault team fights the White Dragon underneath a skate park. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *(TV: 2013-01-20 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600 (7PM EST)) *2013-03-31 - Getting the Band Back Together - Deadpool and Harley arrive to stop a break-in at a museum... but Harley's best friend Poison Ivy is one of the culprits! *2013-04-14 - Are You Crazy?! It's Mr. Sinister! - After a lead at a location of Mr. Sinister's lab, Traveler gathers some unknowing allies, and accidentally gets Cable dragged into the mess as well! *2013-04-26 - She is NOT KFC - Traveler pulls together Deadpool and Redtail to hear a plea for help. *2014-02-16 - Dancing with Death in the Pale Moonlight - Deadpool's in a funk, and a special friend stops by to talk and cheer him up. *2014-03-23 - The Awakening: ...The Mirror Reflects... - Nightwing shows up to challenge Dick to become Red Hood. It goes as well as expected when Batwing shows up. *2014-03-25 - The Awakening: ...The Image of Insanity... - As partners, Deadpool and Red Hood take down the Joker after a bunch of snarks and gags. *2014-04-02 - X-Force Arrives! - Cable leads X-Force in an assault against Qurac to save (mutant) slaves and free a country from evil! (TV: 2014-04-02 - Live: X-Force Arrives!) *2014-04-24 - Ninja Taco - Deadpool and Hawkeye are bad enough dudes to rescue the taco stand guys from ninjas. More meta than you can shake a wiki stick at! *2014-05-05 - CRaZy tALK - Deadpool is paid a visit by Delirium to let her know about her recent family trouble with Death being missing. *2014-06-07 - Deadpool and Dragons - Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up. Someone tries to kill Deadpool with meteors. Second Player *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken